Ginger
Ginger (also known as Talking Ginger) is a fictional character from the Talking Friends series. He is an anthropomorphic cat who likes to play with people and try new things. Ginger is very kind, he loves to play with people and try new things. Ginger also enjoys drawing and showers. Appearance Ginger is a ginger-furred anthropomorphic cat with blue eyes and a short tail. Ginger Has a lighter colour of fur going down from his chest and around his mouth. He also has four fingers, three toes, and a pink nose. Personality Ginger is very kind and playful. He enjoys running around and playing. Ginger loves to pretend that he is a superhero called Super Ginger who can fly .Ginger also enjoys brushing his teeth, taking long showers, singing and music. Ginger can be mischievous sometimes, but it is usually unintentional. In Talking Santa meets Ginger, Ginger is shown to be very cruel, as he is setting Santa's head in fire, and giving him exploding presents. But after this app Ginger has never been this cruel since. Relationships Ginger has many friends, he loves them more then anything else. His closest friends are the Talking Friends, but he has many other friends that he cares for too. Tom Tom is Ginger's uncle. Ginger loves him a lot. Tom always takes him out with him to see places and people like taking him to see Santa, or taking him to New York. Tom thinks he is kind but can get into trouble. He says that Ginger is curious about the world and is always asking him questions. But after a while Tom sends him to Ben to answer them. Tom thinks that Ginger is good at drawing and telling stories. Ginger loves Tom so much that when he is not around, he likes to bring a stuffed toy of him around with him wherever he goes. Angela Angela is one of Ginger's closest friends. Angela loves him so much, and thinks of him like a little brother to her. Ginger loves to be around Angela. all the time, and Angela loves to be around him. Ben Ben is one of Ginger's closest friends. Ben loves him a lot and is always answering Ginger's questions that he asks him. Ginger thinks Ben is the coolest person he knows. Because of Ben's machines, robots, and chemistry. Gina Gina is Ginger's best friend, he is always with her. They love to play together and Gina's always looking after him and guiding him in the right way. Ginger also says she makes great cupcakes. Pierre Pierre is one of Ginger's closest friends. Pierre likes to do pranks with Ginger, but in general he is a good friend. Santa Santa is one of Ginger's closest friends. Ginger loves to hang around with Santa, and take pictures with him. In Talking Santa meets Ginger, Ginger is shown to be very cruel, as he is setting Santa's head in fire, and giving him exploding presents. But after this app Ginger has never been this cruel since. Larry Larry is Ginger's friend, but his relationship with him is not very known. He is a member of the Talking Friends, and he came to get Santa pictures with him. But other then this nothing is known. Hippo Not very much is known about Ginger's relationship with Hippo, but Tom brought him to Ginger's birthday party. John Not very much is known about Ginger's relationship with John, but he appears in two of his dreams. Lila Lila is Ginger's friend, but his relationship with her is not very known. She is a member of the Talking Friends, and she came to get Santa pictures with him. But other then this nothing is known. Harry Harry is Ginger's friend, but his relationship with him is not very known. He is a member of the Talking Friends, and he came to get Santa pictures with him. But other then this nothing is known. Friends * Tom (uncle) * Gina (best friend) * Angela (good friend) * Ben (good friend) * Pierre (good friend) * Santa (good friend) * Larry * Hippo * John * Lila * Harry Trivia * Ginger is mentioned a lot in Talking Angela, but he never appears. * Ginger was confirmed to be 5 years old in Ginger's Birthday. References An archived version of one of Ginger's descriptions from outfit7.com An archived version of another one of Ginger's descriptions from outfit7.com The Talking Friends web series trailer Attack of the Tech! Foolf Jet Pack Cat Newserator Rock the Catsbah Shake that Tail Multipli-Kitty Super Tom Angry Parrots Tom After Tom Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Members of the Talking Friends Category:Talking Friends (web series) Category:Talking Friends (web series) characters